The Twelve Days Of MiddleEarth
by little-chibi-girl
Summary: A LOTR version of the twelve days of christmas... R&R please Hopfuly funny


Me: I don't own Lord of the Rings if I did I wouldn't be doing this.

**Gandalf, Pippin, Merry, Sam, Frodo, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Bilbo are sitting around a Christmas tree, they all agree to sing the twelve days of Christmas, that Sam made up, The music starts…**

**All: one the fist day of Christmas my true eye gave to me… a Merry in an Ent tree**

**Frodo : on the second day of Christmas my true eye gave to me.. Two gorgeous eyes **

**All: and a Merry in a Ent tree**

**Sam: that's not what I wrote.**

**Frodo: I know I made some improvements to the song. I mean come on "Two elves kissing?'' boring lets just finish the song Legolas your up next**

**Legolas: On the third day of Christmas my true eye gave to me… three raving fan girls **

**Frodo: two gorgeous eyes**

**All: and Merry in an Ent tree**

**Sam: If you're going to change the song then I am too**

**On the forth day of Christmas my true eye gave to me… four pairs of conies**

**Legolas: Three raving fan girls**

**Frodo: Two gorgeous eyes **

**All: and a Merry in an Ent tree**

**Pippin: on the fifth day of Christmas my true eye gave to me… Fiiiiiiivee Fiirrrrree woooooooooooorrrkkkss **

**Sam: four pairs of conies**

**Legolas: Three raving fan girls**

**Frodo: two gorgeous eyes **

**All: and a Merry in a Ent tree**

**Gimli: on the sixth day of Christmas my true eye gave to me… Six ring wraiths screeching**

***I think you get the idea how says it now**

**FIIIvvvvvvveeeeee fffffiiiiireeeee wwwwwooooooorkkkkkkks**

**Four pairs if conies**

**Three raving fan girls **

**Two gorgeous eyes **

**And a Merry in a Christmas tree**

**Aragorn: on the seventh day of Christmas my true eye gave to me… seven gullums**

**Sleeking**

**Six ring wraiths screeching **

**Fiiiiiivvvvveee fffiirree wwwwoooorrkkksss**

**Four pairs of conies **

**Three raving fan girls**

**Two gorgeous eyes**

**And a Merry in an Ent tree**

**Bilbo: On the eighth day of Christmas my true eye gave to me….  Eight goblins singing**

**Seven Gollums slinking **

**Six ring wraiths screeching**

**Fivee ffiire works**

**Four pairs of conies**

**Three raving fan girls**

**Two gorgeous eyes**

**And a Merry in an Ent tree**

**Gandalf: on the ninth day of Christmas my true eye gave to me… nine elves at helms deep  *thinking * More like nine hundred             **

**Eight goblins singing **

**Seven Gollums slinking **

**Six ring wraiths screeching**

**Fiveeee fiiirree wooorrrkkks**

**Four pair of conies **

**Three raving fan girls**

**And a Merry in an Ent tree**

**Frodo: on the tenth day of Christmas my true eye gave to me…. Ten orcs a leaping**

**Nine elves at helms deep **

**Eight goblins singing**

**Seven Gollums slinking**

**Six ring wraiths screeching**

**Pippin screaming at the top of his lungs: FIVE FIRE WORKS!!!!!!!!!**

**Frodo: I think he's had a little to much ale**

**Four pairs of conies **

**Three ravings fan girl's, two gorgeous eyes**

**And Merry In an Ent tree**

***ME: whew almost there***

***Just then Gollum comes busting in***

Gollum: ON the eleventh day of Christmas my ppreccioooooossss gave to me... Eleven FISH A Wriggling 

***Everyone chases after Gollum while he sings the song***

** Gollum:**

Ten orcs a leaping, nine elves at helms deep, eight goblins singing, seven masters whining

Frodo: HEY!!!

Gollum:

Six ring wraiths screeching, five fire works, four pairs of conies, three raving fan girls two dumb eyes

Frodo: ***again***  HEYYY!!!

Gollum: and the one eye in stupid castle

*Everyone stops their chasing and sings the last verse... Right! 

Everyone ***even gollum*** on the twelfth day of Christmas my true eye gave to me…

SAM: every one loud and fast. Even you at home!

All: TWELVE ENTS A STOMPING 

ELEVEN FISH A WRIGGLING

TEN ORCS A LEAPING

NINE ELVES AT HELMS DEEP

EIGHT GOBLINS SINIGING

SEVEN GOLLUMS SLINKING

SIX RING WRAITHS SKREECHING

FFFIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEE FFFFFFFIIIIIIIIRREEEEEEEEE WWWWWWWWWOOOOOOORRRRRRRKKKKKKKKSSSSSSS

FOUR PAIRS OF CONIES 

THREE RAVING FAN GIRLS 

TWO GORGEOUS EYES 

AAANNND A MEERRYY IN AN ENT TTTTRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE

Gollum: Merry precious to all and it's all mine!!

Everyone continues chasing after gollum* 

Me: So whatcha think? 


End file.
